fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith
Class Info Tier 0 - Lancer It took him longer than most everyone else to get in and out of this class, but with help, encouragement, and pushings from Star, he managed to improve his lance skills to graduate from this class. Tier 1 - Cavalier He's most pleased to now own a steed, and fight with a sword. He believes it will be very useful to him, and the sword will help him to fend off axe users much more easily. Tier 2 - Paladin In this class, he'll be stronger and more accurate, but his speed will still not be very good. He's now more focused on being a defender rather than an attacker. Tier 3 - Holy Knight His ultimate goal, he hopes to be a great defender; and perhaps have a family by the time he gets to this point.﻿ Appearance He has bright green hair and yellow eyes; which are not his ideal colors to have, but he works with them. He wears green armor to match his hair, and dark grey breeches and tunic underneath that, both as skin protection from his armor, and also to add a darker color to his attire. To much brightness could blind a person, he says. He wears black shoes that are durable, easy to move in, yet still strong.﻿ Personality He's still maturing; that said, he's working on being more considerate and calm, though he's still very energetic, out-going, and overly-zealous. He's dependable and loyal, always has been, and he has no interest in changing these things. He won't admit it, but Star's scoldings really have taken root into his brain. He just refuses to completely give up having some fun and teasing her. He knows many people, but those he has a deep relationship with he can count on one hand. He's one that people go to when they have a problem, or need a listener. He's not good at giving advise, and he knows it, so when people come to him with a problem or simply to vent, he just listens. If they do want help, he'll redirect them to someone else who would be better fit for the job than himself.﻿ History A small town boy, he was a lively youngster, very popular amongst the children. He learned how to charm the girls from his older brother, who was eight years older than him. He was close to his brother, Daniel, up until Daniel was called to service. Keith wrote letters to him every day, but stopped when they received notice from the palace that Daniel's unit had vanished during a battle. Keith joined the army a year afterwards to replace his brother, and, of course, to woo the village girls. Though really, he's not interested in one-night stands, but a life commitment. Since he became Star's partner, he's really been trying to cut back on his flirtatious expeditions, and instead, just be an overzealous knight intent on serving women and anyone else who would need it. But mostly women.﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belongs to: amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿